


Countdown

by Megatraven



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Requested by @alazic02 on tumblrFor the prompt: "Everyone has a timer on their wrist that counts down to the moment of meeting your soulmate" with human!inukag





	Countdown

The years on Kagome’s wrist had, slowly but surely, trickled down to months, to weeks, to days, to hours.

There had been days, where she traced the different times over and over, thinking that maybe, just  _maybe_  the time would speed up. It never did, but now that she was just a mere couple of hours away from meeting them, she prayed for time to slow down.

It was coming too soon, too fast, and despite having fifteen years to prepare herself for this very moment, she was suddenly not prepared at all.

Pulling at her hair whilst trying to lose herself in her studies, she groaned every time the numbers on her wrist came into view until she set her pencil down and gave up.

Her stomach was in knots, to the point she almost wanted to stay in her room the rest of the day, thinking there would be no way her soulmate would find her then.

Unfortunately, as soon as the idea came, Kagome’s mother called to her, asking her to run an errand.

 _So much for that idea_ , she thought.  _Oh well, at least this’ll distract me enough._  

Checking out her window and seeing how nice a day it was, she grabbed a light jacket and headed out.

 

* * *

 

Kagome was sure of two things.

One, her bike’s tire was popped, and she had no way to patch it up or fix it just then.

Two, it would take way longer to get home than she cared to admit if she had to carry her bike and her groceries.

That left for a very frustrated Kagome trying to figure out the quickest way to get home.

Carrying the bike over-shoulder was quick to fail, and resulted in a tear in her jacket. Underarm was easier, but she still had to pause to readjust every couple of minutes, which was just no good. She was about to try another way just as she walked into somebody.

“Hey, watch where you’re goin’!” he exclaimed, scowling down at her. He looked like he was about to make another biting remark, but stopped himself when Kagome held her hands up in an apologetic gesture.

“Sorry, I guess I was paying more attention to my bike than my surroundings,” she explained, hoping that would be enough to placate the boy in front of her.

He looked from her to her bike and back again before crossing his arms and looking away. “Tch, that’s no excuse. You need to be more aware of your surroundings.”

“I said I was sorry! And you bumped into me too, so it’s just as much your fault as it is mine.”

“Oh yeah? Is it my fault your bike’s busted too?” he asked, a smirk spreading on his face. It almost looked like he was challenging her, but to what, she didn’t know.

“Maybe it is!” she shot back, holding the bike under her arm again as she tried to move past him. Her fire only lasted a moment, and then her groceries broke through the bags they were in and fell to the ground.

Groaning, she set her ride down and knelt to pick her items up, not quite sure where she’d put them now if she wanted to bring them  _and_  her bike back home.

“I knew I should’ve gotten that basket set up,” she whispered under her breath.

When all the items were gathered in her arms, she stood back up and looked forlornly at the bike she was going to have to abandon. Just as she made to walk away from it, the boy from before hoisted it up.

“What’re you doing?” she asked, all earlier signs of anger over what he said gone.

“What’s it look like? I’m helpin’ you out. Now come on, I don’t have all day,” he said, looking away from her.

“Oh. Oh! Right, of course.” 

As they started on their way back to the shrine, Kagome could swear she’d seen a dusting of pink on this stranger’s cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Kagome, is that him?” her mother asked when she came in to set her items down.

“Is that who?”

“You know- your soulmate!”

“What? Him? No way! I’ve still got an hour un... until...” Her words petered out when she looked to her wrist, and saw the timer had ticked down to zero. While trying to process that the time to meet her soulmate had passed, her mind flashed back to when the boy she’d met had paused at her placating gesture, and again to when she’d seen him blushing.

“N-no way. I was so concerned about getting home that I didn’t even notice!” Sliding to the ground and covering her face with both hands, she tried to take it all in.

_Is that boy really my soulmate? If he is, why didn’t he say anything? What a jerk!_

“Kagome, dear, don’t leave the poor boy waiting for you,” her mother reminded her gently, pulling her from her thoughts.

 _That’s right. I told him where to set the bike and said I’d be right back out..._  

Climbing to her feet and taking a couple deep breathes, she walked back out and noticed him staring up at the Tree of Ages. She didn’t say anything when she moved to stand beside him, and he made no snarky comment when she turned to look up at it too.

The tree had died some time ago, but it still stood tall, and surrounding it was something Kagome had never been able to put her finger on. But, in that very moment, as she stood there beside her soulmate, she no longer felt it.

Not looking away from the tree, and letting her hand just brush his, Kagome introduced herself.

“By the way, my name’s-”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to put in a lot more detail but also it's almost 4 am and i need to study for a test but i wanted to finish this so sorry fgfregtrfdg


End file.
